


Realize

by TheGeekySquirrel



Series: Nuace Fics [1]
Category: Gorillaz, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, I love them to death, I'll never write NSFW but I'll heavily imply it, Implied Sexual Content, Just a Couple of Bisexual Babes, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: "That one’ll be trouble if you don’t stop this."Yeah, he was. Thing is, she was trouble too.





	1. How Noodle Fell

It was 2:34 in the morning when she figured it out. They’d spent the entirely of their day off from the tour just hours before sleeping in her bed, then she’d woken up from a nightmare nearly screaming. He’d started calming her down as soon as he could, kissing her cheeks and forehead until the tears stopped falling. Her family had come in and talked to her with him until he’d dragged her outside for a smoke so she’d stop shaking. She’d been unable to light the cigarette on her own, so he lit it for her and held her in his arms as she smoked it.

 

When she was done, she hadn’t found herself able to go back inside to face the others, so they went on a walk together anyways. He wasn’t as used to the exercise as she was, but he kept up with her for almost a half hour. He’d kissed her when she said she wanted another cigarette. She could taste his morning breath and her favorite kind of chips in his mouth- so 2D _wasn’t_ stealing them again.

 

“You asshole…” she hissed half-heartedly as he pulled away from her. He let out a breathy laugh as she kissed him again. The cool night air didn’t give her goosebumps like it always did when she was close to him. It was all too much and she craved _more_. It was a high she’d never known before she’d called him.

 

He pulled back again and said it, just like he did every other day, “I love you.”

 

It was something she heard every day, but this was different. Before, it was just a string of empty promises, _just like his and you can’t do that again, you’re too old to do that again_. But as the words hung in the night air of a city she’d never visit if it wasn’t for the tour, she found herself believing them for the first time in too many years. That’s when she knew she was in trouble. Her dad was right.

 

“ _That one’ll be trouble if you don’t stop this. He’ll tell you things an’ you’ll believe them. He’ll make you go soft. You can’t do that, love. You’re my tough one. He’ll do it to you, trust me._ ”

 

“I love you too,” she told him. Her lover pulled her closer and kissed her again.


	2. And How Ace Fell

You’re not quite sure when you start falling in love with this one. You know you didn’t feel this way before she called you out to help with the album. It’d been more of a long-distance friendship then, something you could drop and come back to every few days with the excuse of being busy. Afterwards though, it was something new. 

 

Maybe that’s when it happened. Maybe it was the  _ call _ that made you fall for her. She’d said you were the first person she thought of once her dad got put in the slammer. That was probably a lie, but she wouldn’t admit it was, especially not now. You remember feeling something flutter in your chest when she said that. It wasn’t like anything you’d felt before. No, you knew that wasn’t it. It may have been the start of loving this beautiful mind, but you fell in love with her after that.

 

Maybe it was when she asked you out for the first time. You remembered that the two of you had agreed beforehand that it wasn’t a  _ date _ , but it turned into one anyways. She’d taken you out for dinner, to celebrate your first day of recording. The pressure of starting conversation almost threw you into a panic attack while you were sitting down, but she just launched into it right away. She made you feel special. Yeah, you definitely felt something then. But it wasn’t quite what you thought it should’ve felt like. It was a lot like what you felt during the call, really. 

 

Maybe you’d fallen during one of your impromptu “practice” sessions. She said they were to help you learn the bass lines, but most of what you did during them was make jokes. Maybe you’d started falling for her when you’d look over and see her laughing at something. You know for certain that’s why you kissed her the first time, and why you’d messed up your sheets with her after that first kiss. Maybe it was after that first night with her, when you woke up the next morning to her nails gently scratching your scalp. She’d told you that you could go back to sleep, it was too early to be up anyways. 

 

You’d told her the same thing later on, after you made her scream your name and left marks that the other two questioned when you went downstairs together later that morning. That had been a conversation you’d rather not relive. It was almost as bad as when the gang came to your first show by surprise and had caught her pinning you against the wall after it was over. Was that when you’d fallen for her? Was it when the gang had smiled at the two of you and teased her just as much as they teased you? Was it when you realized they talked about her like she was already family, even if everyone knew you'd probably never make it official?

 

Now that you thought about it, there were so many moments where you’d felt something for her creep into existence. It was impossible to figure out when it had really started after everything you’d had with her. 

 

Maybe it had always been there. He’d introduced you because he thought you’d get along, anyways. Maybe you’d gotten along better than he’d guessed, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. Even if he did have a problem with you being in love with her, who was he to say you couldn’t love her like this? Who was anyone to say what you felt for each other wasn’t real?

 

Nothing would keep you apart, not now. Not after everything you've shared. This was something worth fighting for, and you knew she felt the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not requested by anyone whatsoever I just kind of wanted practice with Ace's character and working in second person and... yeah, this was the result of that experimenting. Whatever, I really hope y'all enjoyed this and, hey, if you did, don't forget to leave a kudos or maybe even a comment. They really do help me figure out what y'all want. You don't have to, but I would super appreciate it!
> 
> Have a great day & stay safe y'all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this! I can't really speak for the future, but I definitely wanna write more for this ship. It's such a good dynamic, I can't help myself.


End file.
